Más allá del agua
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Una chica que solo observa de lejos desde niña al chico que siempre le gusto. Un chico que no veia mas alla de su pasión por el agua y la natación. Qué podra surgir entre ellos? Amor, amistad, son sentimientos confusos y tal vez algo surgirá?
1. Conociendote de nuevo

Desde que era un niña tras conocer a los amigos de mi hermano Rin, quede maravillada con sus hermoso ojos azules; Haru como ellos lo llamaban, tenía un desinterés total en las cosas excepto por el agua y nadar. Con la partida de mi hermano, diferentes escuelas y cosas por el estilo deje de saber sobre los chicos que una vez conocí.

Hasta que cruzando por un pasillo vi esos ojos de nuevo aunque solo por un instante, quede pasmada de la impresión y al voltear hacia atrás lo vi; acompañado por Makoto y Nagisa como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca, en ningún momento imagine que estuviéramos en la misma escuela.

De nuevo me encontraba observando aunque a una distancia mucho más lejana que la de mi infancia, hasta que en cierta ocasión ellos fueron quienes se acercaron a mi preguntando por mi hermano por supuesto ; pero de nuevo tuve sus ojos mirándome por un instante. Tras algunos sucesos de igual relevancia fundaron su club de natación, del cual me volví su manager, por supuesto el motivo fue para ayudarlos a todos pero mi secreto oculto era que quería estar más cerca de él.

Aquel chico desinteresado pero amable, con un gran amor por el agua, que solo nada estilo libre.

¿Cómo podría alguien como él fijarse en mí?

Es verdad que soy la hermana de su amigo y no tengo muchas cosas a mi favor, pero no me rendiré aunque por otro lado conozco la posibilidad de que fracase…pero al menos quiero ser más cercana a él.

Un día tras el entrenamiento regular Makoto junto con Nagisa y Rei se despiden pero Haru decide quedarse otro tiempo más, me quedo a acompañarlo y medir sus tiempos.

Luego de que hace un tiempo verdaderamente bueno, me inclino junto a la alberca para mostrarle el cronometro; él se quita los googles para observar mejor.

—Haruka-senpai mira—

Por algún motivo me resbalo y acabo cayendo a la alberca también, estoy muy asustada al irme derecho al fondo. Hasta que siento que soy sujetada con firmeza y dejo de tener miedo.

Al abrir mis ojos dentro del agua aún, me encuentro con Haru a pocos centímetros de mi rostro mirándome fijamente mientras me ayuda, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió; después salimos a flote y rápidamente él me saco de la alberca. Me puso encima una toalla y se aseguró que estuviera bien, tras mirarlo aun nerviosa por nuestro encuentro me atrevo a hablarle.

—Gracias, Haruka-senpai—

—De nada, deberías cambiarte Gou—

—Claro— me puse nerviosa al oírlo llamarme por mi nombre.

—Y… puedes llamarme solo Haru…— dijo estando de espaldas a mí, dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

Me quede dentada un rato más, completamente perdida en mis pensamientos. Haru, como siempre lo he llamado muy dentro de mi mente; nunca imagine que esto ocurriera, que pudiera llamarlo solo así. Espero que al decir su nombre mi corazón no explote en el proceso.

Me apresuro para cambiarme y me marcho a casa.

Narra Makoto

Hoy luego del entrenamiento volví a casa pero Haru se quedó, estoy algo preocupado así que mientras salgo a correr veré si ya está en casa. Tomo una sudadera y salgo; las luces de su casa están apagadas ósea que aún no regresa ¿Dónde podrá estar?

Mientras corro por la playa lo veo a lo lejos, está sentado mirando fijamente sus manos. Me acerco a él.

—¿Haru? —

—Oh, Makoto— dice al mirarme.

—Pase por tu casa—

—Si, aun no termino de llegar—

—¿Paso algo? — pregunto mientras me siento junto a él.

—Mmm…— murmura levemente.

Nos quedamos sentado en silencio un rato más.

—¿Volvemos a casa? — pregunto al mirarlo.

—Si—

Caminamos nuestro recorrido usual y nos separamos para ir cada quien a su respectiva casa.

—Hasta mañana— nos despedimos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba como siempre, aunque Haru está un poco más despistado de lo normal. Llegada la hora del almuerzo subimos a la terraza, nos encontramos con los chicos y Gou-chan.

*Narra Gou*

Solo he pensado en él desde ayer, no he podido sacarlo de mi mente y al verlo aparecer junto a Makoto-senpai me he puesto mucho más nerviosa de lo usual.

—Gou-chan ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Nagisa empujándome un poco.

—¿Eh? —

—Estas un poco rara— sigue insistiendo.

—Es tu imaginación— término diciendo muy segura de mi misma.

Nos sentamos todos juntos y empezamos a almorzar muy tranquilos hasta que mi mirada y la de…Haru se cruzan. No debió ser más de unos segundos, pero enseguida nos volteamos a otro lado.

—Vaya… no puedo mirarlo ahora mismo— pienso intranquila mientras sigo comiendo un poco sonrojada.

*Narra Makoto*

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo pero pude notar algo un poco raro. Curiosamente me toco observar como Haru y Gou-chan cruzaron miradas, pero voltearon rápido hacia otro lado; lo hubiese pasado por alto de no ser porque en el rostro de Haru note un pequeño sonrojo que desapareció inmediatamente ¿Me engañaron mis ojos?

Igual de monótono transcurrió el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de salida y actividades de cada club.

*Narra Haru*

Como siempre las clases pronto llegaron a su fin y me apresure a llegar rápido a la alberca para nadar, deje un poco atrás a Makoto sin notarlo y mientras caminaba no pude evitar pensar en algo otra vez; esa imagen que invadió tenazmente mis pensamientos, el accidente de ayer. Salve a la hermana de Rin pero lo ocurrido debajo del agua, sostenerla entre mis brazos, ella en el agua se veía simplemente hermosa. No puedo distinguir si el agua o ella tenían más belleza o todo el conjunto fue lo que no puedo olvidar.

De un momento a otro vuelvo a la realidad, ya estamos en los vestidores listos para el entrenamiento, me encamino rápidamente y entro a la alberca como siempre. Después de que doy la primera vuelta, vuelvo a salir y me encuentro con Gou frente a frente. Tengo una sensación extraña, no sé cómo actuar con ella.

—¿No te resfriaste? — pregunto tratando de saber si está bien.

—Ah— voltea sorprendida a mirarme —No, estoy muy bien, gracias— termina de hablar y sonríe un poco.

Continuamos hablando sobre los cambios en el régimen de entrenamiento ya con más tranquilidad y los chicos se acercaron para escuchar también. Noté como Makoto me observa por alguna razón, no le di más importancia.

Después de entrenar volvimos a casa, en el camino hablamos un poco.

—Entonces ayer… ¿Qué ocurrió? —

—mmm…— no le contesto nada solo lo miro.

—pude notarte raro a ti y a Gou-chan ¿se pelearon? —

—No peleamos— dije un poco simple.

—¿Entonces? —

—Pues…—

Decidí contarle, que es lo que pasaba por mi mente, el accidente y unas cuantas cosas que no entiendo muy bien. Él me escuchó con atención y parecía un poco sorprendido, hasta que termine de contarle hablo de nuevo.

—¿te sientes raro con Gou-chan? —

—mmm…—

—creo que…has notado que ella es una chica—

—pero eso ya lo sabía—

—No, me refiero a que siempre la has visto como la hermana de Rin y por lo que me dices eso cambio ahora—

—¿Ah? —lo miro con extrañeza.

—creo que lo mejor es que lo descubras tu solo, Haru animo— me dijo sonriendo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

No hablamos más de eso y llegue a casa sin ningún inconveniente. Más tarde mientras me encuentro en la tina como siempre sigo pensando.

—mmm…así que una chica— murmuro antes de sumergirme en el agua por algunos momentos.


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos

Capítulo 2

*narra Makoto*

Al día siguiente ya en la escuela me encuentro con Rei y Nagisa en el pasillo.

—¡Oye Mako-chan! — grita Nagisa y se acerca corriendo con Rei detrás suyo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—¿Haru-chan y Gou-chan se pelearon? — pregunta algo triste.

—Oh, no es eso. Aunque yo también me lo preguntaba— contesto.

—¿Entonces que les ocurre? — interviene el de cabello azul.

—Pues creo que Haru ha notado que Gou-chan es una chica—

—¡Eh! — exclaman los dos al unísono.

—¡Waa! Haru-chan que bien— interviene Nagisa.

—Aunque creo que ambos son algo… ¿torpes? —

—¿Deberíamos ayudar? — pregunta el de lentes con duda.

—Creo que podríamos crear espacio para ellos solos de vez en cuando, eso podría servir—

—¡Bien! — dice un sonriente rubio.

Después de nuestra platica nos fuimos a clases, hasta la hora del almuerzo volvimos a reunirnos.

*Narra Gou-chan*

Por algunos contratiempos me reuní tarde con los chicos para comer el almuerzo todos juntos, llegué corriendo y al abrir la puerta ellos están sorprendidos de verme.

—¡Gou-chan tu cabello esta suelto! — exclama Nagisa señalándome.

—Sí, mi liga favorita se rompió hace un rato y no tengo otra por el momento—contesto al sentarme junto a ellos.

Pude notar como Haru me miraba fijamente durante unos momentos y después volvía a observar su almuerzo ¿será por mi cabello?

—Oh, entonces tu liga se rompió— interviene Rei.

—Sí y por desgracia no tengo otra a la mano—

—Pero te queda bien Gou-chan— interviene Makoto —¿verdad Haru? — dice mientras le da un pequeño codazo y él voltea a verme de nuevo.

—Ah… te ves bien…— termina por decir y desvía su mirada.

—…Gracias— estoy muy contenta por su comentario así que sonrío.

El almuerzo termino, las clases avanzaron y el entrenamiento fue muy tranquilo en realidad. Observe como los chicos nadaban y se esforzaban mucho en mejorar. Al finalizar todo salimos juntos del lugar.

—Mañana es día libre ¿vamos a algún lado? — pregunta Nagisa.

—Es buena idea… interviene Makoto.

—Gou-chan tú también ven— me invita

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos acepte ir con ellos, pensamos ir al acuario… pero "alguien" acabaría queriendo nadar con los peces; así que mejor decidimos ir al parque de diversiones cercano que abrió hace poco.

Nos encontramos al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana. Todo fue muy divertido, me siento tranquila al pasar tiempo a su lado, subirnos a las atracciones y pasear tranquilamente, creo que de verdad me hacía falta salir. De un momento a otro todo termino y nos encontramos en la salida del parque despidiéndonos.

—Hasta mañana chicos— dije dispuesta a irme ya, pero ellos me detuvieron.

—Espera Gou-chan— dice Nagisa.

—Es peligroso que vuelvas sola a esta hora— continua el de cabello azul.

—Deja al menos que uno de nosotros te acompañe— dice Makoto algo pensativo mientras mira hacia un lado y le da un pequeño empujón a Haru, el cual saliendo de su despiste se ofrece.

—La llevare a su casa—

—Oh…— exclamo sorprendida.

—Perfecto entonces, hasta mañana— concluye Makoto.

Mientras caminaba a su lado hasta ahora no habíamos dicho una palabra.

—Amm… disculpa por esto…— digo decidida a romper el silencio y lo observo un poco.

—No hay problema, además…— hizo una pausa al detenerse en el parque que cruzábamos, busco algo en su bolsillo y continúo hablando —… no había tenido oportunidad de darte esto—

Mire incrédula su mano extendida hacia mí, en ella hay una pequeña liga para cabello con un delicado moño por decorado.

—Tu cabello esta suelto también hoy, así que quizá no repones aun tu perdida—

Tome el pequeño detalle de su mano mientras el miraba hacia un lado.

—Gracias, Haruka-senpai—

—mmm… ¿olvidaste lo que te dije? — dice aun sin mirarme.

—¿eh? — lo miro con duda.

—sobre…mi nombre…— dice al alborotarse un poco el cabello con su mano.

—Ah…no lo olvide, es solo que nunca te he llamado así antes—

—Puedes empezar ahora— al decir esto volteo a verme poniéndome nerviosa.

—…Haru…gracias por esto…—

Parece contento al escucharme llamarlo por su nombre, seguimos caminando y luego de un rato llegamos a mi casa.

—Gracias por acompañarme— le digo al llegar a la puerta.

Pero sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando abren la puerta bruscamente.

—¡Gou llegas tarde! — interviene un pelirrojo molesto y su cara cambia al vernos a los dos.

—¿Haru? —

—Hola Rin—

—Oni-chan, te dije que volvería para cenar, porque tu estarías en casa volví pronto— le dije un tanto enfadada.

—Está bien Gou— termina por decir mi hermano acariciando mi cabeza como cuando éramos niños.

—¿Haru que haces aquí? —

—Salimos todos juntos pero los chicos insistieron en que yo no volviera sola, así que Haru…ka-senpai me acompaño— le explico a mi hermano.

—Podría ser peligroso para ella, por eso vine— dijo él mirándome un segundo y volviendo a ver a mi hermano.

—Bueno ya que estas aquí debes cenar con nosotros—

—¡Si! — lo secundo.

—Pero…—

—Nada, tú te quedas— concluyo Rin al arrastrar a Haru dentro de la casa sin dejarlo hablar.

*Narra Haru*

Después de cenar Rin me acompaño parte del camino.

—Gracias por la cena— comienzo la plática.

—De nada. Gracias a ti por traer a Gou—

—No fue nada— dije, pero Rin seguía mirándome.

—mmm… ¿Qué? — acabe por preguntar luego de su insistente mirada.

—Je…nada— termina por decir con una sonrisa y me da dos palmadas en la espalda.

—Animo, Haru— dice al despedirse y volver por el camino.

El resto del camino hacia mi casa fue bastante tranquilo, la pase hablando conmigo mismo.

—Ella estaba contenta con lo que le di…—

Fin del segundo capitulo


	3. Tiempo juntos

Capítulo 3

Narra Haru

Makoto paso por mí y partimos hacia la escuela.

—Entonces… ¿anoche? —pregunta curioso mi amigo.

—Ah, pues la lleve a casa, Rin estaba ahí. Me invitaron a cenar y luego volví a mi casa— contesto simplemente.

—Ya veo. Te ves contento Haru— termina por decir y sonríe un poco—

—mmm…— murmuro a modo de contestación.

Narra Makoto

Luego de pasar a su casa camine con Haru hacia la escuela, el me conto como paso su noche. Parece que está contento, eso me alegra. Al entrar a la escuela nos encontramos con Gou-chan que ya había llegado.

—Buenos días— dice al aproximarse hacia nosotros.

Vi como Haru cambio un poco de actitud y volteo a mirarla mientras ella se acercaba más, luego aparentemente volvió a mirar hacia un lado, creo que algo apenado.

Es tan raro ver este tipo de cosas en él, pero me siento muy contento de que su mundo se haya ampliado un poco mas allá de nosotros y el agua.

Al estar los tres juntos después de un momento me excuso y voy deprisa al salón dejando solos a Haru y Gou-chan.

—Espero conversen un rato— digo en voz baja mientras me alejo de ellos camino al salón.

Narrador externo

Al encontrarse los solos no sabían exactamente que hacer o cómo comportarse hasta que el chico inicio la conversación.

—Veo que… tu cabello está atado de nuevo…— dice al mirarla fugazmente.

—Ah…si— dice la pelirroja sonrojándose —gracias por el regalo…Haru— lo mira y sonríe.

—Aunque tu cabello suelto… también me gusta— termina por decir y camina un poco hacia ella.

—Oh…— exclama sorprendida y nerviosa.

—Nos vemos más tarde— él se despide y toma camino a su salón de clases mientras ella aun lo mira alejarse.

Narra Gou

Durante mis clases recibí un par de regaños por estar distraída al acariciar mi cabello ¡pero no pude evitarlo! El comentario de Haru resuena en mi mente sin parar, decidí enfocarme y poner un poco más de atención, pero se me fue el santo al cielo de nuevo, cuando me di cuenta ya habían terminado.

Me apresuro y voy a cambiar mi uniforme por el deportivo que uso para el club de natación. Inesperadamente llego antes que los chicos, me cambio con tranquilidad y salgo a sentarme en la orilla de la alberca.

—Mmm… el agua se ve refrescante— digo al quitarme los zapatos y meter mis pies tranquilamente mientras sigo sentada.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el agua—

Me sorprendo al escuchar una voz detrás de mí, ya que pensé que estaba sola, al voltear me encuentro con Haru.

—Ah…hola—

—Hola— contesta y se sienta junto a mí.

—No es que me disguste el agua, es solo que no se nadar— contesto a su interrogante.

—Si, creo que ya lo habías mencionado antes…—

—Nunca aprendí, ver a mi hermano fue suficiente—

—Amm…si tu quisieras yo…— empieza a hablar.

—¿eh? — lo miro con duda.

—yo podría enseñarte…— termina de hablar y voltea su rostro a un lado.

—pero ¿no seré una molestia para ti? —

—Claro que no—

—Pero tu entrenamiento—

—Podría ser después de entrenar, por un corto tiempo hasta que te acostumbres—

—acepto tu propuesta— le sonrió.

Mientras ellos conversan, en los vestidores ocurre otra situación.

—¡Rei-chan no me dejas ver! —Exclama un inquieto Nagisa al empujar la cara del chico de cabello azul.

—No creo que nosotros debamos ver lo que ellos hacen— dice tapando la ventana del vestidor que da a la alberca.

—¡pero yo quiero verlos! — corre a la puerta para abrir, pero Rei lo intercepta.

—¡Dije que no! —

—¿Por qué? Haru-chan y Gou-chan se ven taaaan lindos— pone una cara tierna.

—¡Por lo mismo no debemos interrumpirlos! Podríamos arruinar su ambiente—

—Rei tiene razón Nagisa, déjalos solos— interviene Makoto en la discusión.

—Pero…— murmura el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos y sentándose en el suelo resignado.

—Parecen llevarse mejor— conversa el castaño con el de lentes.

—Es verdad—

Pero el pequeño rubio aprovecha esta situación para correr a la puerta y abrir. Al darse cuenta de esto los otros dos chicos se le arrojan encima quedando así los tres botados en el suelo ya con la puerta abierta con Gou y Haru mirándolos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta la sorprendida pelirroja acercándose a ellos preocupada.

—Un…resbalón…— contesta el rubio y se levanta triunfante.

Haru ayuda a Makoto y Rei a ponerse de pie, luego de eso todos inician su rutina mientras la chica les toma el tiempo.

Narra Gou

Durante el trayecto de la tarde aparece la sensei para observar durante un rato como van las cosas. Converso con ella durante un rato sobre el equipo y los torneos próximos.

El día finaliza son más contratiempo y vuelvo a casa a dormir algo intranquila, porque hay un pensamiento en mi mente.

¡necesito un traje de baño!


End file.
